Sonic OVA
by Typerson
Summary: When Dr. Robotnik unleashes his ultimate creation, Sonic must team up with some old friends to save the day. Based on the movie 'Sonic OVA'
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

Everywhere there was darkness.

The only thing visible against this darkness was the glowing of machines, a wall full of them and their respective knobs and screens; and a blue robot in the middle of the room. He was within a clear capsule, with a light that pulsated to illiminate his body, his golden claw-ish hands, his body, his streamlined red feet, his body, his yellow chest...

A figure stood with the robot in this room. It was difficult to see his form agains the surrounding black abyss, but the glow of the blue robot outlined his huge mustache and reflected off his glasses. He had a raspy voice, which spoke to the robot.

"Finally... the only thing left to be done is to capture the essential life data from your counterpart. Then you will be complete, my Hyper-Metal Sonic!" He grinned to himself. "When you awaken..."

The robot's red eyes glowed.

"KILL him! AH hahahahahahahaha!"


	2. The land of the sky

1Ok! This is chapter 2!_ Wow! Good job captain obvious!_ SHUT UP VOICES!

It was another glorious day in the Land of the Sky. The clouds were bright and beautiful, accenting the lush green land that lay below.

Among these clouds was a small pink and blue plane, the engine of which was sputtering. It was headed for a floating island in the distance.

On this island was a large lake amidst some mountains, and one peak stoof out from the rest. It looked more like a volcano, and surrounding it was all sorts of junked items, including a train, a satellite, a satellite dish, and an airplane along with other Random junk.

To The majority of the population, it was a pile of (to put it short) crap. But to a blue hedgehog and a two-tailed fox, it was Home.

Miles "Tails" Prower ran out from the airplane to see his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, who was laying on a green beach chair with purple legs underneath a large red and green umbrella. Next to him was a table that held a glass with a straw, and a radio.

Tails dashed across the sand, hardly containing his excitement. "Sonic! I finally finished it!" He yelled with much enthusiasm, standing in front of the hedgehog. "Isn't it great? It's a jet-propelled body board. C'mon, you wanna try it out?"

Sonic took a sip of his drink. "Not right now, thanks."

"Alright, I'll go use it myself." With a giggle, he headed out to the water.

Sonic grinned and glanced at Tails from behind his black sunglasses. "Tails is just like a little kid with his new toy." With a sigh, Sonic pulled out a remote control and aimed it at the radio, programming it to play his favorite song. He started to nod his head and tap his feet to the beat.

Tails leaned over the body board and turned it on. It took a few seconds for the jets to warm up, but in no time he was jetting across the lake, leaving a tidal wave in his midst.

Sonic glared from behind his glasses and growled.

Tails screamed and clung to the board as he tried to regain his balance. Shakily, he stood up and smiled, laughing. "Ha ha ha! Weeee!" He sped by the shore, splashing a wave over his blue hero again. Sonic lifted his glasses and blinked in confusion at his kitsune partner.

Tails giggled. "Hey, come out here, Sonic!" He balanced on his left arm. "It's okay if you don't swim! You should give it a try!"

"Just don't show off so much that you forget to look where you're going!" Sonic sighed and leaned back on his chair, letting the sunglasses fall back on his nose. Then he heard a crashing noise. "Huh?" He jerked up, allowing his sunglasses to slide off, to survey the lake.

He saw Tails jet from behind a cove and heard him screaming. Sonic winced. He didn't feel like getting up. "It's probably nothing," he assured himself and layed back down, putting the dark sunglasses back over his black eyes.

"SONIC! Help me!"

Sonic's ear twitched as Tails' screams.

"Wake up Sonic! C'mon, help! Eh? HELP ME!"

Sonic growled furiously. "SHUT UP, TAILS! Huh?" His eyes widened at his partner.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Tails turned up the body board speed as fast as it would go to try to get away from the grey plane with a pink windshield that was following him. He had to jump into the water to avoid getting his head chopped off by the propeller. The plane flew over the beach and through the trees, knocking over Sonic's beach sanctuary from the gust of wind.

Tails hovered over his blue idol, looking ashamed. "Sonic... are you alright, Sonic?"

The sand settled, and Sonic stood there with his eyes closed, rubbing his nose. "I'm fine, just fine. So, who's that?" He looked at the plane and it's occupant.

An aged owl wearing a blue shirt, blue hat, red boots, and swirly glasses waved from his seat as his vehicle veered wildly. "Hi Sonic! I have some news for you!"

Sonic groaned. "Oh, not that Old Man again. Count me out."

Tails frowned. "Sonic, we've got to do something to help him."

"You're the one who can fly; you do something!" Sonic went back to setting up his chair and umbrella.

Tails glared and went airbourne. "You're no HEEELLLLPP!" he shouted in Sonic's ear, startling him. "Fine. I can rescue the Old Man all by myself!" He followed the rocket, leaving a certin hedgehog stunned. "Siiiiirrr!"

The Old Man turned to his right. "Oh, it's you, Tails. It's nice to see you! I have some urgent business with Master Sonic and that's why I'm here today."

"You have more important things to worry about right now - your rocket's on fire!"

The Old Man looked at his engine in the back and screamed. "Ahh! No wonder it's getting warm!"

Tails reached out for the rear fin. "Just hold on and keep it going steady. I'll fix it for you!"

Before Tails could grab hold, part of the engine exploded, sending the kitsune flying backwards. "Woah! Grrr, I'm not gonna give up that easy!"

Back on the beach, Sonic had just finished setting up his chair when the plane flew by again, Tails on its, well, tail. Sonic's relaxation spot scattered across the sand once more.

Tails quickly caught up the the rocket and landed on the left wing, balancing the vehicle.

"Very impressive, Tails!"

Tails gave a peace sign. "Thanks. I had some good practice before on my body board."

The Old Man chuckled. "Lucky for me!"

Tails looked ahead and gasped. "Sir? Sir!"

"Huh?"

"LOOK OUT!" He pointed ahead.

"What are you talking about?" The Old Man leaned forward and adjusted his glasses, focusing clearly on the cliff he was about to crash into. Tails screamed.

Echoing across the lake to the ears of a blue hedgehog setting up his equipment, a single cry was heard...

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIICCC!"

Sonic gasped.

Without a moment's hesitation he sped across the shore, leaving a cloud of sand in his wake. He pounced on a ledge of the cliff and quickly plotted his next move as he leapt high in the air. With a slight grunt, he dashed sideways across the mountain toward the plane.

Tails froze in shock as they moved ever closer to impact.

Sonic gritted his teeth and ran faster, maneuvering a figure eight before going into a full blown Spin Dash. He slammed into the plane full force, causing it to explode. He grabbed the Old Man in his left hand and Tails in the other, and used the explosion to give him an extra boost as he jumped to safety.

Tails gripped ever tight to his friend's hand. "Sonic, thank you!"

The cobalt speedster nodded and winked in reply.

Back on the shore near the airplane-house, Sonic and Tails stood with the Old Man, who was horribly shaken from the incident. "Old Man? Hey, Old Man..." Sonic tried to talk to the owl, but all he got in response was more whimpering. Sonic sighed, knowing he would have to do something to wake him up.

A crabmeat walked by. Sonic picked it up and placed it near the Old Man's foot. Tails stifled a giggle, catching on to what Sonic had planned. The crabmeat, upset with being moved, clipped its claws on the nearest thing: the Old Man's toe, and then went of on his merry way.

The pinch startled the Old Man, who screamed in shock and then calmed down.

Sonic held out a finger in disapproval. "Old Man, those things are dangerous. Stop riding them!"

The Old Man stood up. "What are you taking about, Mr. Sonic? I know how to handle them." He looked to the sky, grinning triumphantly. "I realize I'm a little older now, but back in my day, I was quite the racer. Believe me, I was pretty popular with the ladies!" He chuckled at his fond memories.

Tails leaned forward. "Mister, didn't you say you had some urgent business?

"Oh right! It's a real emregency!" The Old Man toyed with his fingers. "You see, the President..." He squawked wildly and ran over to Sonic's side, and calmed down. "Eh... the President..."

Sonic and Tails fell over, then hopped back up. "He wants us to come to the presidential house right away." Sonic finished.

"That's it! That's it!" The owl yelled hysterically. "Please hurry!"

"You know, it might've been easier if you had just called to tell us that."

The Old Man chuckled nervously. "I could've done that to, eh heh heh..."

The pile of garabge along the mountain held one other secret: Tails's workshop. Part of the mountainside opened to reveal a collapsable runway, which at one end, the red bi-plane TORNADO sat. Underneath them, a metal hook had gripped onto the underside of the plane, which would help launch them into the air. Tails sat in the cockpit donning a helmet with goggles, and Sonic stood on top. They looked down at the Old Man, who was waving goodbye to them with a pink handkerchief. Too bad he was facing the wrong way.

"Old Man!" Sonic called down. "Take care of this place while we're gone!"

"Of course. You can count on me!"

"Sure we can," Sonic quipped sarcastically. He turned around to the two-tailed pilot. "Ready to go, Tails?"

A thumbs-up sign. "Right!" He pressed a few buttons and gripped a lever in each hand. The hook activated and the duo was flung off into the afternoon sky.

The Old Man, now facing the right direction, waved his handkerchief at the fading form. "Bon voyage, kids." And he laughed heartily.

See you guys later! Captain Ob- I mean Typerson out!


	3. Trouble at the capital!

1Also in the Land of the Sky was another floating paradise, this one much larger than Sonic's homefront. It was well developed, with skyscrapers of all shapes and sizes rising up to meet the horizon. Towards the center of the island was a large green estate, upon which a white house with a domed center sat: the home of the President of Planet Freedom, and Sonic and Tails' destination.

"Mr. President, what's the urgent business?" Sonic asked upon his arrival.

The large green chair behind the desk was turned away from him. An evil laugh soon escaped the person behind the chair, and he whirled around, revealing himself to be none other than the notorious Dr. Robotnik! "It's been a long time, hasn't it? Good to see you again, Sonic!"

Tails glared. "It's Dr. Robotnik!"

"Please accept a small token of my gratitude for coming all this way to see me!"

Behind Sonic and Tails, several heavily armoured soldiers carrying large guns appeared and aimed their weapons at our heroes. Sonic and Tails easily dogged the fire and attacked them, dispatching of the threat before landing gracefully on their feet in front of the President's desk, the robots collapsing on the floor behind them as they landed. "That's a funny way to thank us!" Sonic commented. He jumped into a spin dash and was about to slam into Robotnik.

"Sonic, stop!" A man in a white suit begged as he was held back by guards. "Sonic, for the sake of my daughter and everyone else, listen to him!"

Sonic glanced at the President and his daughter, then turned to glare at his nemisis. "That's a dirty trick, Robotnik!"

The scientist just chuckled to himself.

Tails leapt onto the desk and pointed accusingly at Dr. Robotnik. "No fair! You kidnapped the President and Sara so you could hold them for ransom and take over South Island, didn't you!"

Robotnik laughed and jumped over the desk, getting a good look at all the occupants of the room. "Do you think I'm capable of something that underhanded? ME?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh!" He fell over, then bounced back up. "Now Sonic, I've got the upper hand. This is about the entire planet of Freedom so you'd better do what I say!"

Sonic turned away. "No way!"

Robotnik grinned evilly and waltzed over to Sara, a young girl wearing a yellow top and matching mini skirt, with a pink jacket and boots. Atop her brown hair was a hat that was pink in the front, and yellow in the back, making it appear that she had kitty ears. Her long brown tail twitched, and her blue eyes winced. Robotnik lightly held her chin. "Don't you care about pretty young Sara?"

Sara whimpered against the cold steel of the robot around her. "Help me, Daddy!"

The President looked helplessly at his daughter. "Little Sara... Sonic, please listen to whatever Robotnik has to say!"

Sonic sighed and lay on his back on the desk, propping himself up with his elbows. "Oh, alright. Give me the scoop, Robotnik."

Robotnik grinned joyously. "Thank you Sonic; I will." Then his expression turned serious. "As you both now..." he held up a hologram of the planet, "Planet Freedom is made up of two dimensions: The Outer World - the one you live in - is known as the Land of the Sky."

"Tell us something we DON'T know!" Sonic quipped.

Robotnik growled. "Shut up! Heed me!" He focused back on his hologram. "And the inner dimension is known as the Land of Darkness. There I lived peacefully in a utopian city called Robotropolis..." The eggman recalled his city... the many buildings embedded in a mountain side, with lights in the shape of his face, "...Until, Metal Robotnik came out of nowhere and attacked my peaceful city with a battalion of demonic robots! They conquered us and drove me out of my home."

But, there was more. "Metal Robotnik then sabotaged the robot generator which creates the high voltage electricity for the entire city. It is running uncontrollably, and there is no place to store this... excess electricity," He paused, searching for the right words.

"According to my calculations, if the robot generator isn't stopped by sunrise tomorrow, there will be a giant explosion!" His right ear twitched. "Eh? Ohhh..."

All around him, everyone - including his robot guards - had fallen peacefully asleep on the floor, save Sonic and Tails, who curled up on the desk. Robotnik growled. "Fine! Don't blame me when THIS happens!" He pulled out a pin and jammed it into his hologram, making it explode with a loud BANG!

It did indeed wake everyone else, but left an unexpected cloud of smoke and char all over Robotnik's face.

The President was worried. "How can we stop this terrible thing from happening, Robotnik?"

"There's only one thing TO do. Someone has to get through Metal Robotnik's traps, go into Robotropolis, and stop that generator before sunrise!"

He turned to Sonic and pointed accusingly at the blue hedgehog. "And it should be the fastest one here!"

"Fuh gedda boudit!" Sonic sneered as he lay on the desk, poking his nose. "You created that stupid contraption in the first place! Why should *I* have to run around cleaning up YOUR messes?"

The President panicked at Sonic's harsh words. "Oh no no!" He ran over to the desk and fell to his knees. "Sonic, please do it!" he begged. "You're the only one who can save South Island and the entire Planet Freedom!"

Sara, following her father's example, ran to his side and dropped in front of Sonic, clasping her hands together. "Sonic, I don't care what happens to Robotnik or Daddy but please... just do this for the two of us..."

That caught some of Sonic's attention. Still, he was skeptical. He hopped on the floor. "Someone tell me why I should trust Robotnik when 99 out of 100 times he's lying?"

Tails jumped off the desk. "But what if this is that one other time?"

"Huh?" Sonic frowned in thought. That was true...

"Please, Sonic?" Sara asked.

"Please Sonic!" The President begged.

Sonic sighed. What choice did he really have? "Fine, I'll do it."

Tails smiled. "Sonic..."

Before he could finish, Robotnik stepped in the kitsune's view of his blue idol and leaned over. "You need to take this with you, Tails." He slapped something on the fox's left wrist. "It's a navigator. As long as you have that with you, it should take you to Robotropilis..." he stood upright. "...Using the shortest and fastest route."

Tails looked up and smiled at the doctor. "Thank you, Robotnik."

Sonic crossed his arms, getting quite bored with the preparations. "C'mon, let's go!"

A nod from the young fox.

Within moments, the duo was back aboard the TORNADO once again, with Tails all dressed up in his pilot garb. After they had been flying for a few minutes, Sonic placed his hands behind his head and talked to his friend. "Tails, do you actually trust that ridicolous little gadget that Robitnik built for you?" he shouted into the wind. "He's not exactly trustworthy. He could've put a bomb for us in there!"

Tails knew that Sonic was right, except... "But Dr. Robotnik is the only person who knows where Robotropolis is, so we have to use his navigator and hope it works!"

"I guess so," Sonic replied, still sounding uncertain.

Tails sighed and looked over his shoulder at the President's house behind him. "Gee, I hope the President and Sara are doing alright..."


End file.
